


LA Kings

by Enx2103



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, NHL, after college
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enx2103/pseuds/Enx2103
Summary: After college, Derek gets drafted into the LA Kings, causing him to move away from everything he's known. While living out his dream, Derek finds himself homesick in a way he didn't believe. Dasey.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LA Kings  
> Disclaimer: I don't own LwD  
> AN: Please note: This is a repost of my story on Fanfiction.net. Edited and revised.

**LA Kings:**  
_Chapter 1_

California wasn't all it was talked up to be. And he didn't mean the plastic industry and people. He meant the weather. The sunshine got old very quick. It was October and all he needed was a long sleeve T-shirt. What kind of winter was that?

Every once in a while it would rain though, courtesy of global warming of course. The natives freaked out any time it did, which was pretty funny to watch. They had no idea how to drive in the rain, it was ridiculous! He'd pay good money to see them drive on black ice back home in Ontario.

Speaking of home, the temperature was dropping fast there. There was even an inch of snow that week! Granted it had melted away quickly, but still! He never thought he'd say it (maybe it took him going away for him to notice it), but wow, he missed the winter. He missed the crunch of fresh snow underneath his heavy snow boots. He missed having snowball fights in the backyard with Casey and the kids. He missed snow days when there was too much snow for anyone to make it to school or work. He missed coming in and changing into dry warm sweats and drinking hot chocolate with mini marshmallows in his recliner, watching a movie with the family. Yeah...California made him all sentimental like that.

He was exactly 2676.80 miles away from home (yes he googled it) and it felt a world away. At least he'd be seeing his family soon enough. But for now, he had a lot to prove to the skeptics and to his coach. He trained hard every day, never taking a day off to relax. He had nothing to do in California anyway...

* * *

When Derek graduated Queens University with Casey, he was quickly drafted into the LA Kings. It was in the NHL, his dream had become reality, but part of him wasn't happy. The LA Kings were based in California. Granted working in sports meant traveling a lot, but every home game was in the Staples Center, which was beautiful and breathtaking and HUGE, but it didn't feel right.

He was hoping to get drafted into the Maple Leafs, of course. They were his team. He had wanted to play for them since the first time he held a hockey stick and learned how to skate. He felt betrayed by his entire country that they didn't want him. But he swore that he would change their minds. That he would go in as a rookie, with everyone doubting his ability to make it big, and change their minds. They were going to beg for him! And when they did, he could be home.

"You're going to find a hot blonde named Ashley with killer legs and a nice tan. She'll probably be an aspiring actress or something," Casey teased him after he was drafted.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, a smile playing at his lips. She was cute when she tried her best to not seem jealous.

She nodded vigorously. "Mhmm, and then-"

He tackled her back into the bed, digging his fingers into her side. She erupted in a fit of giggles. There wouldn't be an Ashley or Samantha. There was only Casey, and that he was sure, even if she wasn't.

* * *

The season began in October but he had to leave in late September to start his pre-season training.

Saying goodbye to his family was ten times harder than what he had anticipated.

At the airport, Nora and George hugged him first and told him they were so proud of him. Ed gave him a short hug and told him to not spend all his money. Liz got a bit teary and told him she'd miss him. Marti had climbed into his arms, channeling her younger self and had refused to let go of her big brother as she quietly cried into his neck. He held her with one arm easily, even after all those years she was still slim and a lightweight to him. With the other arm, he pulled Casey into his side. They hadn't really told their family anything since they didn't have much to tell, but they all knew. She was trying not to cry but he knew better. He pressed his mouth against her forehead and rubbed her shoulder. They looked like a family, whilst Nora, George, Liz, and Ed looked on from the sidelines.

Eventually, with one last squeeze, they pulled apart, and he put Marti down. He couldn't kiss Casey goodbye no matter how much he wanted to. He couldn't, not in front of the family, even though technically he probably could have. It just didn't feel right. Not yet.

With one last smile, he turned around and walked into security and headed to California.

* * *

Being away from his family was hard. Being away from Casey was the hardest. He didn't use to that at all. And the time difference was an annoying thing. FaceTime and texting quickly became a part of their relationship. It was weird though because that was never something they did before, because well they didn't really have to, but they grew used to it within the first few days.

But that wasn't enough. He missed home. He missed Casey.

Within his first week there, he sent her an LA Kings care package. Of course, he had to include his brand new freshly printed Venturi jersey! And a couple of other pointless LA kings knick-knacks that he knew she'd love. Like the bumper sticker for her car, or a mug for her morning coffee. He wanted to send a bit of LA to her since that's all he really had.

After receiving her LA Kings inspired care package, Casey sent a box of her own. She didn't tell him about it, hoping to surprise him the way he had surprised her. She included some homemade cookies and brownies and all the sweets and treats his trainer would never allow. Along with that, she sent a few Canadian goods that he would be missing; pure maple syrup for his morning (healthy) pancakes, a little moose wearing a Mountie uniform, a bag of Tim Horton's coffee and of course a Canadian flag to put in his locker.

And that's how the game of one-upping each other began. Derek had an edge though. He had a brand new salary that was well above Casey's pay rate. She couldn't afford all the things that he could. Like the brand new rose gold watch, he had gotten her cause she mentioned it that one time. Or the fancy new purse everyone in California had that he had to get her. And being that he was trying to get a few more brownie points, he would also send flowers to her brand new office job, just because.

But her gifts usually meant more. Like the time she sent him a bunch of new t-shirts and underwear because Derek doesn't do laundry. It was honestly a life saver for about two weeks.

But then again there was that time that Casey was sick so Derek had lunch (chicken noodle soup, of course) delivered to her house, alongside an entire grocery delivery, and medicine! How he did that she wasn't sure, but hey you could get almost anything delivered on the internet nowadays.

Derek's next move wasn't exactly a tangible gift, but it meant a lot to her. You see Casey was obsessed with organization. It was the only way she could function. She even had a color-coded calendar on her phone to keep herself up-to-date and on top of things so she never missed something. She added everything in it…including Derek's schedules.

"When do you land in Philly?" she asked over face-time one night, trying to update her calendar with Derek's information which had become a weekly thing.

Derek sighed heavily. Organization was boring to him, even if she was being really cute and including him in her daily schedule.

"Why don't I just share my calendar with you?" he asked because honestly, he didn't really know the answer. It just magically appeared on his phone curtsey of his manager Brett.

Her eyes lit up wide. "Really?" as if he was given her everything she ever wanted.

He rolled his eyes. Only Casey. "Really."

And that's how he knew when Casey had a big project at work due (which of course meant he'd have to send lunch to her office because she'd forget to eat). Or that she had a doctor's appointment for that pain in her shoulder, he'd ask her how it went afterward.

Or when she was on her period, and he'd send an entire chocolate cake delivered to her house because her cravings were a thing that he had learned a lot about. Mostly via text while he was at the gym training;

 _I want a brownie..._  
Or maybe chocolate chip cookies fresh out the oven that is still gooey.  
Or maybe some cake!  
With funfiti.  
Ugh!

And that's how Casey could plan their FaceTime dates (and yes, they did call it that) or what movie they would watch together that night or whatever they really could do with all the miles between them.

Eventually, Derek got Casey to play Call of Duty online with him. And she was amazing. It was Babe Rider all over again, but this time he didn't mind.

Nights like that made the distance bearable, although he still would much rather be in the same time zone as her.

* * *

He (with the help of his personal shopper: Lizzie) also sent her some jewelry; because "every girl needs Tiffany!" Casey didn't tell him when she received it or anything. But she did post a picture on Instagram of the beautiful necklace inside the robin blue box with the caption "Spoiled!" Derek couldn't stop smiling the rest of the day. Quickly he learned that spoiling Casey was almost as fun as driving her crazy. Her reactions were always priceless.

Canada was notorious for its snow. And when your snow boots break, it's kind of a problem. So while Casey was moaning and groaning about it via FaceTime with Derek after another 6 inches of snow had fallen on top of last week's storm, Derek had ordered her a new pair, plus rush delivery because the princess needed it. She had no idea till they arrived the next day.

But the gift that topped the list was Rambo. Derek knew Casey was lonely. Not only because she missed him (although she did, they refused to admit it to each other) but because she lived closer to the city, farther away from their family. She had been thinking about getting a dog for a couple of months. Naturally, Derek took it into his own hands. He looked up a couple of places and had Lizzie visit them to pick out the perfect dog. She sent Derek pictures of one pup in particular. He was a tiny Yorkie, just like Casey wanted. With Lizzie's stamp of approval, he bought it and had Lizzie surprise Casey with her brand new bundle of joy.

"I love him," Casey gushed on FaceTime that night, her eyes were all watery. She was clearly overjoyed. She hadn't let the pup out of her lap the entire time they talked. " _HE'S SO CUTE!_ " she yelled into the camera. Derek couldn't stop laughing.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

  **LA Kings:  
** _Chapter 2_

  
He booked her a flight to California. He didn't ask if she was free, he knew she was. Or well, he assumed she was, based on the vacancy on her calendar and the note stating that the office would be closed. He figured that the long uneventful weekend gave him enough of a reason to go for it. And so he went for it. He didn't ask, and well maybe he should have. But that just wasn't his style.

Hours later she sent him a text. **So, LA for the weekend?** was all it read.   
  
She must have received the confirmation email. He bit his lip unsure of her tone. **I mean...Why not?** He replied.

And that was that.

* * *

The days between booking her flight and her arrival were brutal. It was nice to have a smaller countdown. He had been expecting to see her in late October when his entire family was flying out to watch him play against the Leafs. But even so, the countdown was hard. The days dragged on slowly and he couldn't hide the anticipation very well. Who would have known that Derek would be so excited to see Casey? Certainly not teenager Derek that's for sure.

When the day finally arrived, it killed him that he couldn't be there to pick her up at the airport because he was stuck at practice at the time her plane landed. But that was ok. He sent a car to pick her up and drop her off at his place.

He knew she’d love his apartment. She had said so when he gave her the grand tour when he had just moved in. Derek didn't care for it. It was big and lonely. But Casey appreciates the details of his new home.

It was hard to keep his head in the right place when all he wanted to do was run home. His coach called him out a few times when he missed the puck or got slammed into the board. “Sorry,” he muttered, not sorry at all.

When practice got dismissed Derek was the first one off the ice and into the locker room. He almost debated not showering for the sake of time. He just wanted to get to her. But Casey did not deserve a sweaty post-practice, Derek. Reluctantly he quickly showered.

When he reached his locker his phone was in his hands in seconds. He had to make sure that she had landed and was finally there.

 **Landed!  
** **Honey, I’m home!** The second text read, attached with a picture of her in his living room.

Derek could not hide the smile and the warmth that spread over him. Quickly he dressed and ran out.

 

* * *

He was a wreck driving home knowing she'd be there this time. He'd fly home if he could. His heart was racing. see, before California, he never had to experienced missing Casey. She was always there. A wall away. A dorm away. Always so close. But this was different.

He never really considered the moment when they would finally reunite. He kind of froze when he walked in and saw her, her back facing him as she stirred a pot on the stove.

The smell of garlic and oregano greeted him right after. What was she cooking? He wasn't sure but it smelled amazing. She must not have heard him because her back was to him when he walked in. He tipped toed into the kitchen, leaning back onto the counter behind him.

“Hey,” he breathed out.

Watching her jump out of her skin with fear- well it just took him back to their high school/college days that felt so long ago.

Quickly her fear was replaced by a smile stretching across her face. Who knew her stepbrother could cause that kind of smile. “Der,” she squealed, jumping into his arms. He smirked, catching her easily, lifting her feet off the ground, and she followed suit by wrapping her legs around him easily.

They stayed that way for a while, Casey's face hidden in the nook of his neck. Suddenly he was very thankful he had showered. He rubbed her back for a while, swaying them back and forth. He didn't want to move an inch, but at some point, he felt her tears against his skin. He sighed, spinning them around,  placing her on the counter now in front of him.

“Princess?” He cooed, trying to get him to look at him.

Reluctantly she pulled away, looking up at him with sad teary eyes. “Sorry,” she muttered whipping her tears away embarrassed.

“It's fine,” he whispered, whipping her eyes as well. She was beautiful. So fucking beautiful it hurt. How had he taken so long to see it?

They stared at each other for what felt like hours. Finally, when she seemed calmer he cupped her face and slowly leaned in, giving her the space to pull away. But she didn't. Her eyes fluttered closed and she met him halfway.

It wasn’t their first kiss, but it sure felt special. Their first kiss had been at Queens their freshman year. And soon after they experienced many firsts together. But nothing concrete ever came from it.

She pulled away first. “Hey,” she spoke softly.

“Hey.”

“Hungry?” she asked looking towards the forgotten pot on the stove.

“Starving.” 

* * *

After dinner, they took a bottle of wine into the living room. Casey wanted to watch The Bachelor. He didn't mind at all because he got to lay his head on her lap while she played with his hair. It was a thing they did often, so he didn't care what on tv knowing he'd fallen sleep on top of her.

Caseys phone chimed, waking Derek from his limbo state of relaxation. Instinctively he reached his arm out to pick it up off of the coffee table in front of him.

“Leave it,” she said, brushing it off as unimportant.

But it was too late. “Matt misses you,” he spoke, reading the text off the screen instantly. He heard the words come out of his mouth and his heart dropped when he realized what he had said.

Silence washed over them as for a beat.

“It's nothing Der,” she tried to reason with him.

He nodded, putting the phone back where it came from. He didn't like the feeling of jealousy. It's not something he felt often. But deep down he knew it would happen at some point. Casey was beautiful, of course, she had men after her. “I didn’t know you were dating,” was all he said after a minute.

“I'm not.” She sighed “He's just a guy Der.” she explained again. “As if I had time to date anyone when I spend every waking moment talking to you!” She teased pulling his hair just a little bit to make him look up at her.

“Yeah yeah,” he grumbled but knew it had to be true. “Rubs” he demanded getting comfortable in his position again.

Casey rolled her eyes but obliged.

* * *

Another thing Derek didn't consider was the sleeping arrangements. He was so excited about Casey's arrival he didn't think about anything else. He didn't plan anything for them to do or what they would eat. He didn't think of where she’d sleep. But it was time for bed, and he was in a predicament. See, he didn't want to make it seem like he flew her out to LA for a booty call because no, that's not what that was. In fact, the thought hadn't crossed his mind at all. It wouldn't be the first time between the pair, but still, it was not an expectation. He could offer the guest bedroom. That's what it was there for after all, for his guests. Or he could offer up his own bed, which he had tested and known was unbelievably comfortable.

Essentially he didn't want to make Casey uncomfortable.

But when Casey headed into the shower, and he strolled into his bedroom he noticed her things in there. He figured he would give her some options before assuming they were sleeping together.

When she finally strolled back into his bedroom she wore one of his t-shirts. It hit high on her thigh, and he didn't allow himself to consider what laid beneath it because that was not on the agenda.

“Whatcha doing?” she asked, towel drying her damp hair,  climbing up into bed next to him.

She smelled like him; she must have used his body wash, even though he had purposely gotten her some of her favorite options.

“Keeping my social media 'active.'” he frowned with air quotes. It was something his manager had him do to keep up engagement and earn some brownie points with fans. He was still a rookie so didn't have many “fans” but most on Ontario did follow his every move. He always made sure to reply to the familiar faces.

“Hey,” he started, changing the subject. “Did you want to take my room? Or the guest room? Or…” He trailed off, unsure what other option he could give her that didn't include sleeping with him.

She was looking at him like he was crazy. “What are you talking about?”

“I just-” he started, but closed his mouth. Since when was he nervous or tongue-tied around Casey? “I just don't want you to be uncomfortable,”  he finished.

“I'm very comfortable right here, thanks!” she assures him with a smile.

“Case I-I don't want you to think-” he tried to explain to the beautiful women next to him. But suddenly he felt defeated.

“I don't.” she finished, guessing where he was going with the statement.

He sighed, tired. “Alright,” he agreed, plugging his phone into the charger and turning off the lamp beside him.

“Get some rest princess, I’m sure you're tired.” He said with a smile and a kiss on her forehead.

“I'm not tired,” she pouted as if she wasn't already 3 hours behind her normal sleep schedule, and jet-lagged.

He didn't believe her for a second. “Oh yeah? Well, I'm exhausted. What do you suggest we do?” he asked innocently.

“Oh, I have some ideas,” she smirked, swinging a leg over his hip, suddenly straddling the hockey player.

“Case,” he warned her.

“I haven't seen you in months Der,” she pouted, taking his hand and putting them on her bare hips underneath the shirt. He easily confirmed that she wore nothing else. He groaned unsure how long he could keep rejecting her. His hands felt at home touching her skin. His thumb brushing against the soft skin easily, memories flooding his mind.

“Besides, who knows how long it's been since we-”

“Three months,” he supplied, far too quickly. Not that he was counting or anything! But yes it had been three months for them. He coughed, embarrassed. “It's been three months,” he repeated.

Casey looked down at him with a smile, nails drawing circles across his bare chest. She must have loved his reaction. But something must have dawned on her because quickly she pulled her hands away from his chest.

“Whats wrong?” He asked, almost panicking.

“Is there a girl? Is that why you don't want me in here?” she asked softly, feeling rejected.

“Yeah,” he replied instantly, flipping them over with ease. He had already given into her gravitational pull. “There is definitely a girl. With legs you couldn’t believe,” he smirked, running his fingertips over her dancer's legs. She felt like silk to him.

She tried her best not to giggle but it tickled. She threw her arms around his neck. “What a woman,” she replied, the familiar twinkle returning to her eye.

“You have no idea,” was the last thing he said before his lips meet her neck, and she melted beneath him.

He may have still been in California but suddenly he was home again.

 

* * *

The following morning he woke up tangled up around a beautiful naked woman. He had no intentions of waking her, but since he was skipping his workout with his trainer to spend more time with her, the least he could do was go on his morning run. But getting out of bed without waking her was impossible.

He was halfway out of bed when she noticed him.  
  
"Where you going?" she asked, her voice muffled by the pillow.

He couldn't help but smile. "Morning run. Get some rest. I'll be back before you know it," he promised kissing her temple and swinging his legs off the bed.

"Five more minutes," she negotiated, pulling him back.

“Casey-” he tried to argue.

“Five minutes,” she repeated, looking up at him with her sleepy eyes.  
  
He sighed giving in. He always gave into her. He figured in five minutes she'd be asleep enough for him to sneak out. But when five minutes were up and he moved an inch away from her, she flung the sheets off her body and swung her legs out of bed before Derek got a chance to say a word.

“Morning,” she mumbled, stretching.

Derek didn't say a word. He couldn't help but stare. Seeing Casey ln the daylight, streaks of sunshine coating her naked body; it was something he could get used to.

“Coming?” She asked confused making her way towards the bathroom.

“Yeah,” he finally replied, shaking his head clear.

“Come on. Morning run!” she cheered.

* * *

It was beautiful out, especially for it to be October. Derek's apartment wasn't far from the boardwalk. If he wasn't going to have snow, he was going to have sand. He loved his morning run along the boardwalk. It was still early. Barely 8 by the time they started running so it was mostly empty. He soaked in the sunshine but he couldn’t concentrate on anything but Casey. He knew she had her own physical abilities. Pilates, yoga, and cardio. But watching her keep up with his stride was impressive. He couldn't help but smile at his own thoughts.

At the end of their run back Derek got them healthy green smoothies from his favorite place. “You're  _so_ LA!” Casey teased

He shrugged, taking the insult. “Whatever it takes to get me home again,” he shrugged. And he meant it.

She sighed turning to towards the beautiful beach in front of them that was slowly starting to fill up. “I don't get it Der...I know you want to play for the Leafs…. But you have a really good thing here. Why would you want to leave this?  Why be in the never ending Canadian snow? Is it a pride thing?” she asked, clearly confused.

He smirked. She had no clue. Although it started with a hurt ego, he wanted to be home to be close to her. Clearly, the thought hadn’t crossed her mind and he wasn't going to bring it up. Although his feelings for Casey and evolved throughout the years, hers may not have and he wasn’t ready to face that. “I have my reasons,” was all he said. “Come on, last one home makes pancakes!”

She rolled her eyes be followed close behind.

* * *

The weekend flew by quickly. He is surprised to hear that she didn't want to explore LA. Instead, she spent her days relaxing while Derek was at work. She got her nails done and finished a book, that kinda thing. And every day when he’d come home from work he’d find dinner ready and smiling Casey. He had no complaints.

Keeping his hands off her was out of the question. She broke the seal that first night, there was no way he could go back. Not after getting a taste.

And Casey didn't hold back either. The team was interested in counting just how many scratches Venturi actually had on him. Then there were the bit marks and the hickies. Yeah, Casey did a number on him. And he didn't dare stop her. He'd take the teasing from his team any day.

“Who knew,” Johnson spoke in the locker after looking at Derek's battle wounds.

“Why are you guys so surprised?!” He huffed annoyed.

“Because you've been a saint ever since you got here. Can't even get you out the gym long enough to get a drink. And then suddenly you come to practice looking like… that!” Smith argued.

Derek rolled his eyes, pulling his shirt on. “I told you, there's a girl. I'm not trying to mess anything up.”

“Yeah yeah. Must be one hell of women.”

Derek smirked pulling up his shirt to expose the scratches again. “I'd say so,” was all he said before flying out of the locker room to find the women in question. 

* * *

“You sure you don't want to go out to dinner or something?” Derek asked the women laying on his chest.

“Nah, I'm tired,” she mumbled against his skin, sleepily.

“I feel like you didn't get to do much cause I've been at practice. “ he sighed, feeling guilty. It was her last night after all.

Her head popped up. “It's fine! I’ll be back in 2 weeks! Well, explore the city with the family for your big game.”

“You know... I have a game in New York next month. It's a shorter flight. If you wanted to spend the weekend in the city.”

Casey smiled down at him. “I haven't even left yet and your lining up our next **two** visits?”

Derek flushed. Maybe he was being a little too eager. “Just an idea, “ he replied with a shrug.  
  
"I'll be there," she said before kissing him again.

 

 

 


	3. Chpater 3

Two weeks later the Venturi/McDonald clan flew to California to see Derek play against the Maple Leafs, on his new home turf.

He was nervous for a million reasons. It would be the first time his family attended one of his NHL games. And it was his first big game... against his favorite team- his (real) home team! He had a lot to prove! And then there was the Casey _thing_. How was he supposed to act normal around her again around the family, when the last time he had seen her, they were holding hands in his car and giving each other one hell of a goodbye kiss at LAX?

Back in college when they had those moments, he always had time to readjust before seeing the family again and going back to their normal banter. This time was different. How much was too much? And how much did his family even care? Edwin had directly asked him if they were together years ago. Obviously, he denied it. Because they weren't. Now if the question was "Are you and Casey hooking up?" That might result in a different answer. They were in a different place. But he wasn't sure what to call it.

He decided to play it safe and keep his distance. But Casey didn't seem to get the memo. Not that he talked to her about it, they never talked about "them". He figured old rules applied. But it seemed different this time around...

When they reunited and everyone had given Derek hugs, Casey wrapped her arms around his neck a little too tight and lingered a little too long. Not that Derek cared, but still- appearances!

Internal confusion aside, it was nice to have his house full of life. It felt like he was home again. Nora and George ended up taking his bedroom. Lizzie, Marti, and Casey took the guest room. He ordered a few air mattresses for Ed and himself, even though he knew they would just fall asleep on the couches like the true lazy boys they were. But still, he was prepared. He wanted to show his family how much he had matured during his time away.

After way too many pizzas for dinner that night, the bunch filtered into the living room to watch some Harry Potter on Derek's enormous flat screen. The parents were tired from the travel and opted out, leaving the kids alone. Edwin was laid out on one couch with Caseys dog Rambo. Yes, even Rambo made the trip to see Derek for the first time it was great. Liz and Marti threw a bunch of pillows on the floor and camped out there. And Derek and Casey ended up curled up on the opposite couch. Derek wondered how long it would take till they were all fast asleep. The time difference was a bitch.

Technically Rambo was asleep first. All that dog ever did was sleep. Next, he watched Marti doze off on Lizzie's shoulder. Lizzie was next, fighting the sleep in her eyes but eventually, she gave into it. He thinks Casey came after, but he couldn't see from her position on his chest. Ed was last.

Derek, being the only one use to the PST, was the last one up. He chuckled looking around the room. He reached out for the remote on the floor beside him and paused the movie. Gently he shook Lizzie who was the closest to him on the floor.

"Go to bed," he whispered, only loud enough to wake her. Lizzie mumbled something in return but managed to get up with sleepy eyes, dragging a very sleepy Marti along with her.

Derek thought about waking Casey and letting her get some decent sleep in a real bed. But he was selfish because be only got a few days with her, and he rather hold her for as long as he could. He pulled the throw blanket from the back of the couch over them, repositioning a bit so they could both get some rest, and in no time he too was asleep.

* * *

  
Derek woke up to Nora's soothing voice in his ear. "Wake up Der. " her gentle voice called. Suddenly he was 15 again and she was bribing him with bacon on a weekend to do something or another.

His eyes slowly opened, and he was greeted by her smile as she kneeled by the couch. It only took about two seconds until he realized the scene in front of Nora's eyes. Her stepson, with her daughter, oh so very clearly wrapped under a blanket sleeping together.

"Nora! We-" he started, not really knowing where he was going with that but he felt very guilty of a crime.

She cut him off easily with a laugh, shaking her head, standing up straight. "Your alarm went off, go shower. I'll make you some breakfast," was all she said before making her way towards the kitchen.

"Fuck," Derek sighed, thinking about what Nora had walked in on. Yes, it was innocent, but it's the most compromising position their parents have ever found them in. He didn't have much time to think about it, he had to get up and ready. He had to be at the rink way before the rest of his family.

He got out from under Casey smoothly, tucking her in with the blanket, kissing her hair before dipping into the bathroom for a ice cold shower. He had the most important game of his life today- and it started off with a mild heart attack. His stomach turned.

* * *

  
He was dressed and ready to head out when he made his way back into the kitchen which was suddenly very lively again. Everyone had a job to do. Lizzie was on eggs. Marti was getting everyone plates. Dad making sure the bacon had a perfect crispy ratio. Casey was filling up cups of orange juice and coffee. And Ed was buttering toast for everyone. His family's voices were booming in his normally quiet home and the smell of breakfast filled the air. He wished he had more time with them.

"I made you a green juice to go!" Nora smiled, pushing a bottle into his hands. "Unless you want some of this?" she asked pointing towards the chaotic breakfast happening behind them.

He gladly took the green juice, knowing Nora made it with love. "Not before a game," he shrugged, wishing his stomach could hold down some bacon. "I'll see you guys there. Nora, you have the tickets?" he asked, reassuring that they would be there and everything would go as planned.

"I got it!" Nora promised him, kissing his cheek. Nora was such a mom.

"Good luck kid!" He dad said from the stove.

The family erupted in encouraging words, but he only saw Casey, smiling back at him quietly.

"Alright alright. I'll see you there," he waved to the troops, making his way towards his front door. They knew how he was on game days so they didn't push him.

"Der, wait." he heard Casey's voice behind him before he made it out the door. The family back in the kitchen continued chatting away, paying them no mind.

"You alright? I know this is a big game," she asked worried, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth.

He sighed. "Your mom woke me up this morning," he admitted, just in case she had to deal with any black lash while he was on the ice. He rather her be prepared for the not so fun conversation that was on the horizon.

"Oh," she says, eyebrows knitting together for a second, eyes looking down. "Don't worry about that. I'm sure it's fine!" she quickly recoverd. He can tell she doesn't want to worry him before his big game, but it's far too late for that.

He nodded. "I gotta go." He said with a shrug.

With a nod, she got on her tippy toes and kissed him goodbye. It was chaste and fast, but still, he felt it. That woman was going to drive him crazy. "Good luck," she smiled.

"Thanks," was all he said numbly.

* * *

The LA Kings didn't win. It was disappointing, obviously. But it was also a long shot. The Leafs were one of the top teams in the league. Silver lining was that Derek played phenomenally! He managed to get one goal and assist on another. His defense was amazing. He was pleased with his overall performance. So was the family.

Being that it was still early they had the rest of the day to explore LA. After the game, they headed towards the Santa Monica Pier. They played carnival games, rode the Ferris wheel, and took way too many touristy pictures.

Afterward, there was a unanimous decision to have sushi for dinner. Derek was not opposed.

* * *

 The following day the family had planned on a hike. As they all prepared of the day's activities Derek noticed Casey had disappeared onto his balcony.

He found her dressed and ready for a hike, yet her mind was elsewhere as she stared off into the view of the mountains in front of them.

"You alright?" He asked, taking a seat next to her, throwing an arm around the back of the seat.

"Fine," she replied almost automatically, not even looking at him.

"Sure about that?" He could tell there was something on her mind.

She was quiet for a while. Like she was choosing her words carefully. "Mom asked if we were dating," she finally spoke.

"What? When? Yesterday?" His mind was going a mile a minute. Sure Edwin had made comments to him in the past. But never the parents.

She shrugged. "She said we have their blessing. If we ever wanted to."

"What?!" Now that he wasn't expecting. Anytime he imagined dating Casey he figured the parents would need an adjusting period. He never imagined a scenario where they openly accepted the idea.

"I know. I was just as shocked as you are." She chuckled at his reaction, finally looking at him.

"Whatja tell her?" He asked, wrapping his mind around the whole thing.

"Nothing. Just that we weren't dating," she spoke quietly, looking down at her hands.

"Do you want to?" He asked with a smirk on his lips.

"Want to what?" She asked. Eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Date me," he whispered into her ear. It sounded more like a command then a clarification.

She turned to him clearly shocked "Der-"

He shook his head. "Date me." He repeated.

"What?" She asked finally catching on. "Why?"

"Why not?" He countered like a five-year-old.

She watched him for a second. "Why _now_?" She tried again.

Derek thought about it for a second. "Because we're old enough to know what we want. It isn't just some unresolved teenage sexual tension, or we would have resolved it years ago. Because the parents seem to approve. Because I want to. Because I know you do too. So date me," he tried again.

He really thought she would say no. Find another excuse that he hasn't covered. But it appeared she too was out of reason to say no.

"Ok, " she finally said softly with a smile.

And that was that.

* * *

 The families time flew by in a blink of an eye. The explore the city and even celebrated a Late Canadian Thanksgiving since Derek had missed it.

Derek and Casey continued on, business as usual. The next time he would see Casey would be in two weeks in New York which wasn't too bad. But It would be more than a month until he saw the whole family right before Christmas when he played against the Vancouver Canucks and would have a few days off in between to be with them. He loved his job, but he couldn't wait to get home.

He couldn't take them to the airport that Sunday because he had to go to practice. He said goodbye to them in front of his apartment complex as they piled into a car. He purposely left Casey's hug for last.

"I'll see you in two weeks." He said, cupping her face. And as gingerly and innocent as he could he leaned in to kiss her, right there in front of the whole family who watched from there seats inside the car. Because they had their blessing, and he finally had her.

She went red. He knew she would. He kind of felt bad that he was feeding her to the sharks, leaving her to fend for herself in the car with their family. But there wasn't much he could do. He had to kiss her goodbye!

He waved rest of them with a grin. "I'll be home soon," he promised as Casey weakly got into the car, clearly avoiding everyone's eye.

The door closed behind her and they all waved from the window. He watched until the car was too far to see.

"Took you long enough," Ed texted.

Derek smiled. It had indeed.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**LA Kings:  
** Chapter 4

Dating Casey wasn't what he expected. Not that he had many expectations, he never thought they would get that far. He always thought he was just a quick fuck and she'd realize it eventually. He always imagined himself sitting in a church watching her vow her life to a man who could never measure up. He was a bit of a masochist when it came to her. So when it was real- when he actually got to date her, _properly_ , he was at a loss. He had half the mind to ask for some instructions. No one could ever come close to her, nothing in his past could have prepared him for what it would be like. How exactly was he supposed to do this? How did he **NOT** fuck it up?

Lack of instructions aside, Derek was in. Wholeheartedly in for wherever their relationship would go. He knew that the stars had aligned at the perfect time in his life where he was mature enough to be in an adult relationship with her. If it would have happened any sooner his immature antics would have surely ruined it before it began. Maturity was all he was banking on.

Every day was hard. Hard because the person he craved so badly was 3000 miles away most days. But there was always a countdown. In the background ticking seconds away. They always had hope.

Some days they would fight. About nothing really, at least nothing important. An argument born out of frustration. He said something stupid. She took it the wrong way. That kind of thing. If it would have happened at home, it wouldn't have even been a blip on the radar. But he wasn't home. He was in Texas for the night, she was in Toronto...

She ignored him all day. It was the worst thing she could do to him. All they had was communication. And when she cut him off, even for a few hours, he was panicking. Was she going to call it?

Normally after a game, he'd return to his hotel for the night and call Casey. This time he hit the gym instead. He spent some time taking out his frustration on the punching bag and working up a sweat. It was a temporary fix but it was better than the alternative.

Eventually, he gave up, putting his pride aside he texted her one more time. Just to say goodnight.

**I didn't mean it. I'm sorry Princess.**

**We knew this would be hard. I still wouldn't trade it for the world.**

He didn't expect her to reply. But soon after he felt his phone vibrate on his nightstand.

**I love you, jerk.**

It was the first time either of them had said it; at least you know directly. There are a million ways to say "I love you" without actually using the words. They had been doing it for years. But this felt different. Derek's heart pounded in his chest. It was kind of stupid because yes _obviously_ they loved each other. Why would they bother with this whole thing if they didn't? But openly being able to say it, even in a text meant the everything to him.

**I love you too,** he replied.

* * *

Long distance was tough, but Casey always found a way to make his day better.

Whether it was a classic mirror picture of her outfit of the day when she felt cute. Or a picture of her and Rambo. He could count on her to make him feel like a part of her daily life.

Derek was shocked when Casey started to show some skin in the pictures she sent him. Like the itty bitty white bikini she had purchased and modeled for him. She had even sent a picture of what appeared to be black lace stretched across her skin. It was a close up so he couldn't tell exactly what body part he was looking at but one thing was for sure- he wants to drag his tongue across it. "Sneak peek!" Was all she said.

He had to be careful when he opened messages from her. He didn't want any of his teammates to see anything they weren't supposed to. Like the time she sent him a picture of her presumably naked body in bed, wrapped up in her white sheets, soft skin exposed, lips all pouty. " **Come home =(** " was all it said.

He closed his eyes tight and clicked his heels three times. New York couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

She had beat him to New York. He was flying in from Florida where he had played against the Tampa Bay Lightning and won. She was flying in from Toronto and had a much shorter flight. Even though he was doing everything in his power to get to her at the speed of light, he did have one stop before reaching the hotel. He needed to pick up some flowers. Nothing fancy. No roses or anything. He had been there done that. But something sweet no less. He found a small flower shop not far from the hotel and picked up a bunch of white lilies to surprise her. Who said romance was dead? He was going to milk the weekend for all it was worth and romance the _shit_ out of Casey McDonald.

The anticipation to see her was intense. He felt like a kid on Christmas eve. His heart in his chest as he waited for the elevator at the hotel. Unfortunately, he couldn't sneak up on her this time. Surely she was waiting for him to walk through the door.

With a deep breath, he tapped his keycard against the reader, quickly entering and kicking the door closed behind him. He didn't need his teammates who were most likely on the same floor seeing anything that wasn't meant for them.

She was quick; a blur. Suddenly she was the warmth in his arms. Bare legs wrapped tight around his center. He instantly dropped his duffle bag to the floor along with the flowers. Suddenly he was whole again. Nothing else seemed to matter but the women in his arms littering wet kisses all over his face. Thankfully there were no tears this time around.

"I missed you," she finally breathed out pulling away to actually look at him face to face for the first time in two weeks. She had her hands cradling his face like he was the most precious thing in the world and in that moment he really felt it.

"Missed you too, Princess," he replied with a lopsided grin. Derek could not believe his life. Never in a million years could he have guessed this.

He pushed his way deeper into the room kicking off his shoes leading them to the bed, her lips never leaving his skin.

He maneuvered them onto the bed, gently laying Casey down while keeping his weight off her. He felt her pull back from his mouth. "What's wrong?" He asked automatically. It would be their first time; at least as a couple. It felt momentous. But clearly, something was wrong.

It wasn't until that moment that he realized what she was wearing. It wasn't anything seductive or traditionally sexy. It wasn't the white bikini or the black lace he was promised. But she looked beautiful in his Kings jersey nonetheless.

"No, nothing!" She clarified, sensing her hesitation. "I just thought maybe you'd want... a shower?" she suggested with a glint in her eye, finger dancing over his torso underneath his cotton shirt.

He stared at her for a second until the shoe finally dropped. In the background, he heard the shower water running. He smirked getting off of her. "Lead the way."

They both had dominant personalities. They often took turns picking who called the sots. On that particular day it seemed to be Casey. She had a plan. And Derek was a willing participant who wanted nothing more than to oblige.

The bathroom was already filled with steam when they walked in. Casey had even lit some candles and dimmed the lights. She definitely had thought it out. Once inside the scenic bathroom, Casey pinned Derek to the counter with her lips, hands reaching out to strip him of his shirt. Derek smiled, letting her do with him as she pleased. He felt like a giddy teenage boy.

Then she did something. It was one of those things Derek needed instructions for. Something he couldn't have predicted. She dropped to her knees in front of him and winked. Slowly she undid his belt like she was opening a present, staring up at him from underneath her lashes the whole time. Her bottom lip caught in between her teeth as she strategically worked the rest of his clothes off him.

"Jesus Christ," he mumbled to himself, his head thrown back. That's what wet dreams were made of. He made and a mental note to store that moment for later. She'd be the death of him. One way or another….

The thing about showering together was that however sexy it was, with steam, candles, and water, at the end of the day his _girlfriend_ was a klutz and there was no amount of sexy that could solve that. After the third time he caught her fall, he made the executive decision to move the party out of the shower. She pouted for a second until he wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered a demand in her ear. It was his turn to call the shots. Even in the darkness of the bathroom, he watched her eyes go wide in anticipation.

* * *

Derek felt high. And he hadn't been high in many years due to NHL drug testing. But post orgasm cuddles with Casey felt better than any drug he had ever tried. His eyes were heavy, he couldn't keep them open if he tried. He was at peace and his mind felt empty- the perfect time for meditation. Or falling asleep. He was warm all over. And well part of that had to do with the body heat radiating off Casey who laid half on top of him.

He ran he fingers absentmindedly up and down her naked back. "I could lay here forever," he admitted with a lazy smile playing on his lips. It felt like a secret.

"Well. I don't know about forever, but you've got five minutes till you need to leave for the rink." She explained in the darkness.

Practice? How the hell was he going to get out of bed and to the rink when he couldn't even keep his eyes open? He could spend hours on the ice and not feel a thing. But one round with Casey had him on his back. He groaned, pulling her on top of him completely.

Casey giggled at his physical response "Relax, we've got all night." She reminded him.

He opened his eyes to stare up at her. "No, we don't. We have my game, followed by dinner with your dad." He winced, wishing he had never agreed to that.

Casey smiled down at him. "Dinner will be an hour, tops! We'll be alone before you know it."

"I know I know. Do you think he'll say something?" That was Derek's real worry. A conversation with his girlfriends' dad just didn't seem pleasant. Not given the circumstances.

"It'll be fine!" she promised pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "Now get up!" she rolled over, wrapping the sheets over her naked body. She didn't have to be anywhere for a few hours.

He forced himself to get up. If he let himself think about it, linger for just a moment, he knew he wouldn't make it to his game. As he slowly got dressed, he remembered something. "So, not that I don't love seeing you in my jersey but... where's the black lace I was promised?" He questioned the beautiful woman who was eyeing his body.

"That's for tonight," she was all she said with a wicked smile.

* * *

Traffic was insane in the city, so he opted for taking the New York subway system which was a much faster way to get to Madison Square Garden where the Kings were playing the New York Rangers….But he was late. Thankfully not too late but Coach definitely noticed. Could you blame him though? He was finally reunited with his girlfriend, it was a miracle he made it out the door at all.

The Kings won, making it two wins in a row! After the game, Derek and Casey had the dreaded dinner with her dad…

Derek was a little worried about it, but overall it went ok. Almost uneventful. Casey hadn't seen her dad in a while so they mostly caught up and Derek managed to stay under the radar. They didn't even talk about the elephant in the room! Well, that was until they said goodbye.

Dennis grabbed Derek's hand tight and said "You take care of my little girl, alright?" with a threatening glint in his eyes.

"Yes sir," Derek replied.

And that was that.

* * *

After dinner with dear old dad, they explored the city which was already decorated for the holidays. The Americans had Thanksgiving coming up, but the Canadians had already celebrated and were ready for Christmas so they got a started on Christmas shopping.

They wandered through the Christmas village in Union Square hand and hand like a Hallmark movie. The Christmas village was full of small business owners with cute little booths full of one of a kind items. Casey had a blast picking stuff out for her family.

And just as quickly as it began, their trip to New York ended with a teary goodbye at the airport terminal. The goodbyes were getting harder and harder. At what point did it get easier?

* * *

After New York, time flew by even though it was about a month since that last time he had seen Casey. The only reason it was bearable was because his schedule was stacked with games and flying he was hardly ever home in LA. Before he knew it, he was on his way to Canada for a few days of rest and relaxation. It was unspoken that when he arrived he'd stay at Casey's apartment. The parents didn't ask too many questions. They kind of just went with it which was great. They kept their PDA low not to make anyone uncomfortable.

Her apartment was adorable. It was small but it looked like Christmas had thrown up in there. He thought she may have been overcompensating for how she was really feeling, but he figured she'd share when she was ready. He knew Casey had been a little down lately. But he didn't realize how bad it was. Being in the city as opposed to closer to the family made her lonely. That's why he had gotten her Rambo. And then there was the whole Derek thing. He knew she missed him the same way he missed her, but he didn't have as much time to think about it. All his spare time was dedicated to making himself stronger, better and a smarter player overall. And when he did allow himself to relax, Casey occupied his free time. Whether she was there or not.

But seeing her, in her own element look so sad, it broke his heart. He had to find a way to make it home. If the Leaf's didn't want him, someone else will. "You alright?" Derek asked, rubbing her shoulder as they watch some cheesy holiday movie in her living room with Rambo tucked in her lap. The whole scene was very domestic.

She shrugged. "I guess it's kind of hard to enjoy our time together when in the back of my mind there's a countdown of how long we've got left. When we're actually together like this… it feels like I'm dreaming." She admitted.

He frowned. There was nothing he could do about that. He had to work. He had a game in Montreal on December 27th. He was planning on dragging the whole family along. What was the point of having all that money if he didn't have his favorite people around? So most of his money was spent on flights and he was ok with that. Unfortunately, his vacation would eventually end and he would have to be back in LA on January 2nd. At least they had Christmas and new years.

"How about we do presents!?" He suggested. Maybe that might cheer her up, might get her mind off the inevitable. They still had full days together. He needed her to remember that.

"It's not even Christmas Eve yet," she countered, rolling her eyes.

He shrugged. "Derekus came early!" He claimed, getting the couch to find her presence in his bags.

It seemed like Casey got on board with the idea. "Fineeee," she sighed. She too got up and found his small present under the tree easily.

At first, Derek wasn't sure what to get Casey. She stopped mentioning the things she wanted or liked because he was too quick to pull the trigger and get it for her. So he made sure had to pay extra attention "You first," he said pushing the small box into her hands.

"Derek," she sighed sadly looking at the size of the box. It was clearly jewelry. "You have got to stop spending so much money. Don't you have a financial adviser?!" She grumbled taking the box.

He rolled his eyes. She sure was in a mood. It seemed like didn't even want to do Christmas. Or presents! Derek was starting to think she was mad at him. But he knew it was all frustration, so he answered her. "It wasn't expensive. You'll see," he promised. It was true. He had picked up a piece she had been eyeing when they were New York from one of the Christmas village booths in Union Square. Handmade by a little old woman. It was at pendant necklace and bracelet combo, handmade by a little old woman

"You went back?" She gushed softly, looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

He nodded. Of course, he did. He made a pit stop in New York the last time he was on the east coast.

"Thank you," she replied pressing a kiss to his mouth. "Thank you for remembering. Thank you for paying attention."

"Is the bar that low?!" He teased. He liked to think he was a good boyfriend.

Casey just shook her head, pushing a small box into his hands. "It's hard to shop for you. You can get anything you want. So, I got you something even you can't buy." And then she smiled. It was a real smile, so Derek knew they were ok.

Intrigued he opened the box. He could tell it was a watch. But above it was a folded up piece of paper. He unfolded it gently. It was a screenshot of her HR portal from work. He read carefully what was on the paper. Casey had cashed in her vacation days for a week in January. He looked up at her wide-eyed.

"A whole week of me following you around. City to city. " She explained. The last time they were together for that long together was before Derek left for the season. Time. She was giving him the time. And of course and actually, watch to go with the theme.

"I can't wait," he replied pulling her into his chest. Long distance was hard. They didn't even know when the next time they saw each other would be. But Casey had it all figured out. "Although I was hoping you'd hold onto those days, " he added.

"For what?" she looked confused. With reason. They hadn't talked about her taking any time off. He purposely never asked her to take any days to come to see him. He always worked around long weekends.

"Well. I figured we could go on vacation during the offseason. A real vacation. Somewhere warm. With a beach maybe?" He smiled softly, ideas floating through his mind.

Casey hummed snuggling against his chest enjoying the idea as well. "Maybe Italy?" She suggested.

"Yeah... I can picture you in a flowy dress walking through the small cobblestone streets. Your tongue doing dirty things to a cone of gelato." Derek got lost in his vision for a second.

Casey giggled. "Or Hawaii?" She added. Liking the new game. "The sun hot on your skin," she smiled running her fingertips over his collarbones and shoulders gently. The sadness melting away from her eyes being replaced with another emotion. One Derek knew exactly how to handle.

He pulled her into his lap completely and pressing his lips to her. "The sun on my skin? I think I prefer you." He whispered into her ear.

* * *

Christmas was short, but that was expected. Any time with his loved ones was too short of a time. He convinced them to fly out to Montreal for of his game against the Montreal Canadiens which was an adventure in itself. They lost but it was worth it. They all flew back home to Ontario and spent New Years together.

He left Canada more motivated as ever. He had to figure his life out. It is no use doing what he loved if he wasn't around them.

 


End file.
